Kol & Bekah To The Rescue
by Kolena-Klaroline27
Summary: All Human Damon and Peyton are cheating on Elena and Lucas With each other. Peyton and Lucas are married Damon and Elena are just dating but what happens when Elena and Kol get together during her and Kelsea's welcome home and doesn't even know Damon is cheating on her yet until the day after her and Kol make love and get together
1. Welcome Home

Welcome Home

Elena and Kelsea walked into Karen's café surrounded by shouts of 'welcome home!' Brooke was the first to advance, enveloping the twins in a large hug. 'I missed you both so much!' Brooke shouted over the crowd.

'We missed you too, B! 'They replied, in sync.

'You both have to tell me how the twin trip went but first…let's party!' Karen arrived shortly after they parted with a microphone in hand and gave it over to them for when they were ready for their respective thank you speeches.

Only minutes later, after Elena and Kelsea finished thanking everyone, they were charged at by Kol and Klaus who immediately trapped them in a tight embraced. After they wriggled out of the tight grasp they finally separated and spread throughout the small café. Elena, once out of sight, went to find Damon but, after five minutes of squinting, she pulled Stefan aside instead. 'Stefan, have you seen Damon?' Elena asked curiously, pulling her grasp from his arm.

'I'm sorry, Elena. He didn't come…at least, he never send an RSVP. Neither did Peyton. Sorry.' Stefan sounded truly sorry but Elena didn't mind. In fact, she wasn't surprised.

'It's fine. Our relationship's…complicated. I knew he wouldn't come.' Elena stated, not a single detection of a lie in her voice. Although, the sadness radiated

'Lena, look, you're beautiful- inside and out. If my brother is too stupid to realize that then he's not worth it. You're Elena Jade Davis! Screw my brother! In fact…' He leaned in to whisper in Elena's ear, 'I know someone who's liked you since Freshman year.' He pulled away grinning and she couldn't see anything to detect he was lying. Excitement bubbled within her. 'Who, Stefan?' Elena asked but Stefan didn't need to answer, he turned his head to Kol as a smirk spread across his face. 'Go get your man, Lena.'

She slowly walked over to Kol, only slightly nervous. Once she reaches him she pulls behind him and speaks in her ear so he can hear her. 'Kol, can we talk?' She asked and motioned to the door that led to the outside garden. She led him out by the hand into the quiet, there was no one else in sight.

'Ok. I need to say something and I'd prefer if I wasn't interrupted.' She stated sternly.

'I promise.' He smiled, the famous Mikaelson smirk, but it quickly faded when she began to talk. 'Kol, after I left you and Nik, I found my way to Stefan and asked him where Damon was but, as you probably know, he didn't show but after a short pep talk he said someone had liked me from…Freshman year, I think. He then nodded towards you…' She paused awkwardly but Kol was too shocked to interrupt leaving a hanging silence.

'I have to know Kol, is it true? Because, if it is, then I believe it isn't unrequited. Is it true?' She asked forcefully. He nodded softly, embarrassed at revealing one of his largest secrets. 'Yes, Lena, I think I really like you. Like really, really like you.'

They stood opposite each other, frozen into a stiff stance but Kol was the first to move- leaning down to kiss her with as much passion as he could muster. She returned it grateful and let out a cute squeal as he picked her up and span her in his glee. Their kiss continued, even when the rain began to fall: drenching them both.

When they finally pulled away, they were smiling like fools and made a run for the exit, leaving the party early and head to the Mikaelson Mansion. They rushed into Kol's car, the smiles never leaving their faces. Kol sat in the drivers seat and lay his hand gently on the gear shift. Soon, Elena placed her hand over his, gazing into his perfect eyes.

As soon as they reached the Mansion, he kissed her once again. In a failed attempt to open the door, they drew away for a second and the lock finally clicked, giving them full access to the home. Once they were inside, he slammed the door shut with his foot and picked her up bridal style to carry her to his bedroom suite.

'I've waited so long for this, Lena.' He smiled, no smirk, just a pure smile. He drew his shirt of quickly and Elena did the same and before long, they were both naked under the covers.

Afterwards, they rolled onto their backs and Kol let Elena lean on his chest where he was free to draw patterns on her perfect stomach.


	2. The Morning After

The Morning After

Kol woke ahead of Elena. He watched her as her head created a small pressure on his chest. All he could see, from where he lay, was a chocolate brown mane- also known as her hair. He smiled at the sight of Elena's hair covering her face whilst recalling the events of the night before.

He finally got the girl.

Through his thoughts, he started to caress her hair, bringing it from her face and behind her ear. He continued to do it until he felt the movement that indicated she was awake.

'Good morning.' He whispered, careful not to shock her. 'You slept well?' He asked, caressing her hair once again.

'Good.' She murmured, through her yawn. 'I'm going to have a shower.' She smiled at him and began to walk off. 'Can I join you?' He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

'How can I refuse an offer like that?' She joked and motioned for him to join her. They got in and immediately, Kol wrapped his arms around Elena. After standing in each other's comfort, he finally reached for the shampoo, putting a dollop in his hand and started to massage Elena's hair.

'What are you going to do today?' He asked, rumbling gentle circles on her scalp.

'I think Kelsea and I are going with Lucas to the mall. He needs a tuxedo for our album release party. Then, I think we're going to Karen's for lunch. You could come?' She finished timidly, looking up at him.

'I'd love to.' He reassured as he began to condition her hair. As soon as he's done, he starts to wash her body. Not long after, he begins on himself, beaming down at Elena.

Elena stepped out the shower as Kol finished and started to get ready, slipping in some clothes and stealing a curling iron from Rebekah- she hoped she wouldn't mind.

Once she'd finished, she sat on the bed, waiting for Kol to finish. When he did appear, he was only in a towel and his hair was dripping wet. But damn, her man was sexy.

Once he finished getting ready, they both headed downstairs where everyone was waiting to eat breakfast. 'About time!' Nik huffed as he ran for the bacon but inevitable Elena got their first, picking up a piece with her fingers and swallowing it whole.

'Told you Elena loved bacon.' Freya laughed.

'Thanks.' Elena murmured, her mouth full with more bacon.

Once she'd finished she finally managed to continue. 'Thanks for by the way. For the clothes. Freya, Beks.' She smiled and Rebekah didn't seem to mind when she told her about the curling iron.

And of course, Nik had to pitch in. 'You know we all heard you last night, right? Isn't it about time you two lovebirds finally did the do. Five years is a long time to pine over each other.'

Elijah and Finn nodded their heads in synchronised agreement. 'Oh shut up!' She teased, elbowing Klaus playfully in the ribs. 'And you know Finn still hasn't got that Sophie Deveraux. How longs has it been, 15 years?' She joked but it was true and Finn looked ashamed of it.

'Anyway…' Kol interrupted. '…me and my girl need to head out to meet Kelsea so we'll see you later.' They both smiled and left but not before Elena snuck one more piece of bacon in her mouth.

When they arrived at the mall, they saw Kelsea and Lucas waving frantically at them. The walked over, lightly laughing and holding hands.

'Hey Kels, Luke. Where to first?' Elena asked, leaning into Kol.

'Nordstrom. We need dresses! And, Luke here needs a tux for the album release part. And don't let me forget, congratulations! You two finally got together!' She went on, never catching her breath.

'Let's go.' Lucas interrupted. They all left to go to Nordstrom's. When they arrived, they all saw Damon and Payton making out in the corner, obviously grinding against each other.

After a long time gawking, she pulled Lucas over to them and cleared her throat. 'Look who it is! Boyfriend and wife of the year! And to think I was actually starting like you. Damon. We're done. I've moved onto something much better.' She boasted, eyeing Kol.

'Oh! And guess what, Peyton.' She continued. 'I still hate you!'

'Expect a divorce and custody papers in the mail.' Lucas spat, returning to the group with Elena by his side.

'Well, that went well.' Kelsea said awkwardly.

'So what do we do now?' Lucas asked the group.

'Go admit your feelings for Bekah.' Kol joked, seriousness lacing his words.

'I do not have feelings for Bekah!' He argued.

'Yes you do.' Kol and Kelsea said in serious unison.

The group carried on their shopping trip until they arrived at Karen's and sat down in their usual seats. Aunt Karen walked over and asked what they wanted and in unison they all answered 'the usual'. Aunt Karen left laughing but got the orders down.

Before long, they were all talked about Elena and Kol plus Brooke's baby clothing line. After they thanked Haley and Karen for the food, they left for the cinema to see 'Deep Water Horizon'.

Once the movie was over, Kol and Elena went to her apartment and Lucas head over to talk with Rebekah.

A/N hoped you guys liked this chapter and someone confesses his feelings to our favorite platinum blonde Mikaelson bombshell in the next chapter can't wait to hear your feedback on this chapter my Darlings

Ps. I Update Kol & Bekah every Friday


	3. Inevitable

Disclaimer I own nothing all rights belong to rightful owners

Lucas arrived at the Mikaelson mansion, knocked and waited for Freya to open the door. She came out shortly after, slowly opening the overly sized door, 'hey, Luke!' She exclaimed, excitedly. 'What are you doing here?' She questioned.

'Hey, Frey! Just came to see Beks, is she here?'

'Yeah, she is. Come on in, you'll find her in the kitchen- she's trying to cookies.' Freya stepped aside and let him pass. He then head make to the kitchen, smelling an amazing scent.

'Hey, Luke!' Rebekah called out, waving him over to where the cookies lay in front of her, setting. 'Hey, Beks! How you doing?- Wait! Before you answer that, you'll never believe what happened today. Lena, Kol, Kelsea and I went to the mall and saw Damon and Peyton, yes Peyton, grinding against each other, making out as if their life depended on it! I stood up for myself and I've filed for a divorce paper. I know I should be upset but I feel so...free! We went to Karen's afterwards and I then I came here to tell you something.' He paused, building up the suspense as Rebekah just stood frozen, knowing what he was most likely going to say. She knew it all along.

'I think I'm in love with you, Bekah. I don't care how rash this is, I love you; I have been for a while. Please say this is requited, please Bekah.'

'Luke...' Rebekah started, spluttering her words out; her heart went out to him but... she couldn't. 'My heart was shattered by Marcel. You know what happened. He raped me. He cheated on me. I can't trust anyone anymore, especially not with my heart. Maybe-' She could, she thought. She realised she could. She needed to move on. No matter how that scared her, she needed to move on.

'Ugh. I'm an idiot. I am ready to love again, I love you too. I saw you with that stupid harlot and I felt like I was going to rip her throat out- but that would hurt you... so I stayed quiet. I wasn't ready anyway. But now, now I am.'

Lucas sped over to, immediately twirling her around and kissing her passionately as her flour covered hands pushed against his cheeks. All the while, the four very overprotective siblings and a certain best friend, Kels, pushed their ears against the door- eavesdropping. They cheered quietly, laughing. When Luke and Bekah finally pulled away, they kept their foreheads touching and breathed heavily.

Then, Bekah started to shout. Lukas almost recoiled until he heard what she was saying. 'Come on in, you idiots!' She squealed, happily. Everyone suddenly falls through the door, laughing, and starts to congratulate the new, happy couple.

Meanwhile, Kol and Elena were waiting for their Chinese take-out whilst picking out a movie to watch once their food arrived. When Kol heard the doorbell ring, he went to answer and quickly payed before returning to Elena.

Meanwhile, Lena went into the kitchen for drinks before returning to the living room and placing them on the small coffee table along with the DVD 'The Avengers': it was Kols turn to pick.

Once they had finished the film and cleaned up, they headed to bed. They lay down next to each other but soon after Elena brought her head to Kol's chest. She began drawing invisible patterns on his abs as he caressed her hair which he knew would send her into a deep sleep.

Minutes later she was asleep but Kol lay awake thinking of Damon. How could he hurt someone like Elena? She always put others before herself, she was everything to him: she was perfect.

He loved how her nose crinkles when he taps it and calls her beautiful. He loved how she always took care of Tyler and Matt when their step-father, Mayor Lockwood, hit them.

He loved how she had been the one to comfort his younger sister when Marcel had shattered her heart.

He loved how she knocked some sense into him when he nearly killed Marcel for it.

He wanted to marry this girl, one day he would. He would cherish her, love her and never let her go- unlike bloody Damon Salvatore.

'I love you.' He whispered. 'I really do, Elena Jade Davis.' He fell asleep not long after with his arms wrapped around her waist.


	4. First Dates

Kelsea was helping Elena get ready for her date with Kol who would be there to pick her up in 15 mins alright. Lena your hair and makeup are finished now let's get you into your dress and heels you look beautiful Kol will fall to his knees when he sees you in this. Once Kels zipped her up the door bell rang I'll get the door you finish putting your jewelry on K thank Kels anytime Lena. Kol you look very handsome Thanks, Kels is she done yet? Yeah, she 's coming hey! Elena said you look elegant thank you and you look stunning these are for you Kol says while handing her pink roses which he knows are her favorite have fun lovebirds then Kol and Elena were off while Kelsea was smirking and closing the front door.

(with Rebekah & Freya)

Freya was helping Bekah get ready when they heard the yelling of Nik saying Lucas was here Finn and Elijah were waiting at the bottom of the stairs to escort her to the front door. When they both whispered in her ear how beautiful she looked, Lucas handed her purple daisies which she gave to Freya to put into a vase and. They were off when the four eldest were smiling and smirking when Freya asked them if Bekah would be okay Nik said she will be she had Luke who we actually like he'll always protect her and love her, unlike Marcellus.

(With Kol & Elena)

Once they arrived at Charlestons Restaurant and seated their waiter came to ask what they would like to drink, they said red wine, and he left to put the order in then. Kol and Elena started talking about the album release party and how Bekah and Luke got together. The waiter arrived with the drinks and to ask what they would be eating they decided to start off with the house salad and split a steak and garlic mashed potatoes as the entrees. Once the food came they began eating once finished Kol paid and helped Elena with her coat they headed to Elena's apartment. Once there he walked Elena to her door and kissed her goodnight.

(With Bekah & Luke)

Once Bekah and Luke arrived at Olive Garden and were sat down by the Hostess their waiter came, and they ordered white wine along with their food once the food came they started eating and chatting about the album release party next month and How Kol and Elena finally got together along with how their work was. Once the finished eating Lucas paid helped Bekah with her coat and they were off to the mansion once they arrived at the mansion Luke walked Bekah to her door he said he had an Excellent time tonight and he loved spending it with her then Bekah kissed him and walked inside leaving Luke standing there stunned.


End file.
